Traffic accidents refer to an incident in which a vehicle causes, when running on road, personal injury or death or property losses due to an error or unexpected incident. Most of the traffic accidents are caused by non-specific persons who violate the traffic control rules. In recent years, the traffic accidents caused by drivers without licenses are still common. In the case that a driver drives a vehicle without any license, it principally includes that the driver does not have a driving license, or the driver illegally obtains the driving license without examination, or the driver's driving license has been cancelled or revoked.
Currently, the driving actions without licenses can merely be investigated and dealt with by traffic policemen, and it is very difficult to prohibit the driving actions without licenses.